1. Field
The present disclosure relates to swimming pool covers, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for attaching webbing to the edges of pool covers.
2. Background
Swimming pools are commonly covered to prevent debris from entering the pool, to preserve chemical treatments in the water and to heat the pool in the case of a solar cover. Typically, a pool cover will extend over the entire surface of the pool during periods of non-use and then be retracted during periods of use. The cover may be extended and retracted by mechanical or automatic means. In either case, a track assembly is usually connected to or built into the walls for guiding the edges of the cover as it traverses the pool. The pool cover typically has some means connected along the edge of the cover interacting with the track assembly to facilitate movement of the pool cover.
The pool cover may be fabricated from a vinyl-coated mesh made up of a dacron thread or “skrim” covered on top and bottom by vinyl coating. The result is a strong, durable and waterproof material that is ideal for long-term, maintenance-free use. The webbing may be made out of canvas or sail cloth, so that it can endure the mechanical stresses and wear placed on it as the bead slides along the tracking assembly and as weight is placed on the cover.
The webbing may be connected to the pool cover by thread stitches running along the webbing. Although the stitches are made of strong and durable thread, they are vulnerable to wear and may eventually wear out before the cover or the webbing. This wear occurs as the result of several factors, including ultraviolet rays from sunlight, chemical corrosion from pool chemicals and the mechanical stresses described above. Accordingly, it is not unusual for periodic repairs to be required to the thread stitching in order to maintain the integrity of the connection between the webbing and the pool cover.
Accordingly, there is an important need for an improved connection between the pool cover and the webbing that forms the edge bead for the pool cover. An improved webbing material and method of attaching the material to the pool cover is needed to reduce maintenance on the pool cover and to increase safety and durability for the pool cover.